Cruel reality
by lauralove
Summary: Sasuke comes back but with Karin. Karin destroys Sakura's life so she left the village but something happened during a mission that shocked everyone. What coul it be? ok I suck at summaries I'm not good at them but the story is good
1. Chapter 1

**this is a new story I'm not sure if you like it please review and I don't own Naruto.**

(Sakura's pov)  
"I hate my life" a certain pink-haired girl was crying. _why_ I wondered. I guess you're wondering why I'm crying when I should be happy well let me explain. My name is Haruno Sakura I'm a kunouchi(I think I spell it wrong) of Konoha and I used to be one of the strongest Kunouchis until she came. She's the one that destroyed my life. Nobody sees her like I do nobody can see her real identity. They all think she's the greatest person a goody-goody well she's not. Everytime I try to talk about her, all they said is that I'm jelous. Her,her,her everything is about her. Why? why can't they believe me? I was their friend and she just comes and they treat me like shit. How dare they? but that's not all the worst part is that I have lost the love of my life. I can't believe that bastard did this to me how can he?. You should be wondering who are the people I'm talking about. Let's start for the person that made my life miserable her name is Karin. Yeah that double-face bitch. Everything became bad when she came with Sasuke.

_'flashback'_

_I was walking to the Hokage's office. Tsunade-sama called saying that she needed to see me. I didn't found it necessary to go after all it was my day free but she said it was important._

_knock knock_

_"come in"Tsunade said she sounded drunk_

_"Tsunade-sama what do you need me for?"I asked_

_"Sakura what manners?"_

_"Tsunade-sama today is my day free and I hope you didn't called me here for a mission"_

_"of course not Sakura I called here for something but Naruto told me not to tell you"_

_"and why?"_

_"cause he wants to surprise you"_

_"and what surprise will that be?"_

_"he wants to show you someone"_

_"who?"_

_"Sakura stop asking and just go to the damn gates"Tsunade said very very angry_

_sigh"fine"_

_(Konoha gates)_

_why would Naruto want me to meet that person here? sometimes I just don't understand him. I wonder how he and Sasuke-kun became best friends. Just thinking of him makes me sad. I know I'm stupid for believing that if he ever comes back he'll care for me but it's not my fault I love him and I always will. Even if he doesn't.sigh why do I have to be this weak? why can't he love m.._

_"SAKURA-CHAN"a very loud voice interrupted my thoughts_

_"Naruto so what's with this surprise Tsunade-sama was talking about?"I asked_

_"Sakura-chan I did it I did it"_

_"you did what?"_

_"he's back I brought him back"_

_he's back? could it be..? no it can't could he be back?_

_"Sakura"a very familiar voice said_

_I froze I recognized that voice it's him he's back I can't believe but what do I do? do I hug gim? tell him how much I love him?would he think I'm still weak and annoying? I better get this over with I'll hug him and tell him how much I missed him._

_I turned around and I was determined to hug him until I saw her. The red-haired 4 yes freak but that wasn't all she was clinging to his arm and he wasn't bothered._

_"Sasuke-kun"I said_

_"tch annoying"he said_

_"Sasuke-teme don't be mean to Sakura-chan you know she has change and she's wayyyyyy stronger now"Naruto said defending me._

_"Naruto it's ok I'm glad that you brought Sasuke-kun back"_

_"hehehe see Sakura-chan I didn't broke my promise"_

_"yeah I have seen"_

_"oh I almost forgot this is Sasuke-teme's girlfriend Karin"_

_girlfriend?girlfriend? he has a girlfriend? at that moment I knew my heart was breaking into pieces but I couldn't show it I had to be strong._

_"nice to meet you"I said in the nicest voice I could do._

_"tch dobe"_

_"what did you say teme?"_

_"I said dobe you're wrong she's not my girlfriend"thank god I knew Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that to me. I knew it_

_"..she's my fiancee?"he finished_

_FIANCEE? I can't believe it he he couldn't could he?_

_"it's the same thing ok let's go"Naruto said grinning ear to ear"what's wrong Sakura-chan?"_

_"uh? nothing Naruto I just can't believe Sasuke-kun is back but I'm really happy just a little surprise"I said trying to smile I couldn't bring Naruto down telling him that I still love Sasuke and that I'm heartbroken. Just seeing him grinning him like that made me felt guilty that after all he did to bring Sasuke-kun I wanted him to be things like before._

_'end of flashback_'

of course that wasn't the end of it. At first everything was fine people knowing that Sasuke was back and that he was engaged. Everyone kept asking me if I was all right I would always said yes and smile but deep down I knew I wasn't all right. I wanted to die I wanted her to die. With time Karin became my friend I felt guilty cause I wanted her to disappear to be gone and I was always telling her that she was a good friend and that it was nice to have another girl around. Later on I found out that Karin wasn't the only having the thoughts that I had. She too wanted me to disappear in the worst way. Karin lied to my friends saying that I was talking behind their back and wanting to take their boyfriends away.

_'flashback'_

_I was training was usual. Of course I used to train with Naruto but since Sasuke came back he has been hanging out with him. I couldn't blame after all they all thought I was still the same weak Sakura._

_"FOREHEAD"I turn around only to be received by a punch._

_"what the hell was that for Ino-pig?"I asked very annoyed_

_"what do you think? you know you deserve it"Ino said_

_"what are you talking about?"_

_"don't act like a fool Sakura I know that you have been talking behind my back"_

_"WHAT?'_

_"did you believed that I was never going to know?"_

_"Ino I never said anything I swear"_

_"you're lying Karin told me she said that you were always talking about me that you only became my friend so you could have revenge on me for having a crush on Sasuke"_

_"Ino I never said_

_"liar right Karin?"Karin appeared behind Ino_

_"yeah Ino don't you remember Sakura when you told me that Ino was fat and ugly"Karin asked_

_"of course not cause I never said that you're lying Karin"_

_"really do you believe that girls?"Karin asked, Tenten and Hinata emerging form behind._

_"of course not Karin-chan"Hinata said_

_"Hinata you too? I never said anything about you"I said_

_"of course not Sakura you only tried to steal Naruto away from me"Hinata said_

_"WHAT?Hinata I'll never do that I love Naruto but only as a friend"_

_"but you love him you think I'm that stupid Sakura you think I haven't seen how everytime I'm with Naruto alone you always appear"_

_"Hinata I swear.."_

_"shut it Sakura"Tenten yelled_

_"Tenten?"_

_"so Sakura you don't know what you did to me?"_

_"no cause I haven't done anything"_

_"yeah right you don't remember saying something behind my back like how I always act like a boy and that I wear big clothes cause I'm fat and I don't have a nice body like YOU"_

_"guys don't belive her she's lying please believe me"_

_"and why would we believe you Sakura? unlike you Karin is a true friend let's go girls"Ino said_

_"Ino-san didn't we forgot something?"Karin asked_

_"yeah"  
they started to beat me up. I knew I could take them down but I was emotionally hurt. And what could I do?they thought I wasn't a good friend fighting will only make it worse._

_"you're still weak Sakura you haven't change"Ino said of course everyone followed her except Karin._

_"why don't you leave?"I asked with the energy I had left_

_laugh"my,my Sakura I never thought I'll see you like this"_

_"why Karin? why?"_

_"why? don't play stupid Sakura don't you think I know how you used to love Sasuke-kun and how you confessed your love to him, you think I'm that stupid to not to know that you still love him"_

_"Karin I.."_

_"don't wasted your breath Sakura I want revenge for ever thinking that Sasuke-kun would be yours and the bitch you are I know you would have try something that's why I decided to befriend you so I could know your weak points"_

_"Karin you bitch how dare you?"_

_"hahaha Sakura don't talk to me like that cause I can make your life miserable"and she sure did_

_'end of flashback'_

Being the naive girl I was I didn't thought that Karin would go further but obviously fate isn't always with me. After that Karin made sure to do her promise. She made all the boys to hate me except Naruto of course he never denfend me but he didn't attacked me either. I knew Naruto thought that somehow I was innocent but seeing everyone against me he didn't really have a choice. I guess the only true friend that I had in Konoha was Naruto at least he doesn't hate me like everybody and he sometimes calls me Sakura-chan and I'm grateful for that. I know Naruto tried to convince them that I wasn't a cruel person but he failed. Deep inside me still thanks him for that. Somehow I still hate Naruto cause he never try to stood up for me not even yesterday.

_'flashback'_

_I was training as usual alone. I didn't have friends and even Tsunade started to train Karin she said to me that I'm not worthy of her time anymore. I knew that Karin had something to do but I can't really do nothing about it._

_"well well look who's here if it isn't the pink-haired girl"Karin said coming with all the rookie nine._

_"what do you want?"I asked_

_"don't talk to me like that forehead"_

_"and why shouldn't I?"_

_"that's it"she said before attacking me, I knew I coul beat her but she called Ino,Hinata and Tenten. I couldn't attack them it was hard for me and worst of all they were laughing all of them even Sasuke. Naruto was the only one he was kinda smiling but I knew it was fake I could see it in his eyes they showed sadness and hurt._

_"get out of here nobody wants you, you're ugly and weak"Karin said_

_'end of flashback'_

I knew I could beat all of them but I can't. Even thought they treat me like shit I can't attack them unlike them I still love them.sighand that's not the worst part.The worst is that I want to leave the village and I don't think they'll even care but what can I do?I should just sit and let them treat me however they want.But I'm not leavin because of them I'm leavin because of him. Yep Uchiha Sasuke broke my heart again and this time he made sure there was no way of healing it. You want to know what happened well. 2 months ago Uchiha Sasuke the arrogant bastard that had sex with me cause he was drunk. I didn't mind cause I thought that maybe he would like it and then he would love me like always I have to dream of such stupid thing that would never happen. Well all he said was that he didn't know what he was doing and if he did it was just a pity fuck. Can't you believe that? a PITY FUCK how dare he?. Obviously I didn't tell his girlfriend and why would I?. He doesn't love me he never will but I the stupid girl I am had to believe that he would ever love me. I have it clear that Sasuke doesn't feel nothing for me but pity. So I only have one thing to do be here for a while then to decide if I really want to leave this village.

(normal pov)

Sakura was walking to her house but she stopped when she heard laughs and giggles. She knew where they came from and who they came from. They were near but she couldn't walk other way cause this was the only path that went to her house. Her house is really small and she leaves alone. Since her parents kicked her out she couldn't affort something big and luxurious.

"what are you doing forehead?"Ino asked

"nothing"Sakura answered

"pathetic"Sasuke said in a annoying voice

"so Sakura when are you going to become a Jounin you're the only one that's still a chuunin"Karin said

_I hate her,just keep walking Sakura WALK_ Sakura thought

"aren't you going to answer me"

"why should I"Sakura asked

"Sakura you know yo do good to the village by leaving it"Karin said, they were all a little surprise but they didn't show it.

"yeah right"

"I'm right Sakura I mean NOBODY wants you here righ guys? do you want her here?"Karin asked them. None of them nodded.

_WHAT? do they really don't want me in the village anymore maybe Karin is right_ Sakura thought

**what do you mean she's right?** her inner asked

_I thought I got rid of you_

**you did but you're so sad now that you have let your body and mind down**

_oh I see_

**that doesn't matter now what matters is that what do you mean Karin is right?**

_she is,look at us THEY all hate us I don't even have a teacher anymore I'm living in a poor excuse of a house and I hate Sasuke I don't want to see his face EVER_

**yeah maybe your right but still?**

_no there's nothing here that can make me stay except Naruto but I think he'll like the idea_

**and why do you CARE if he likes it?**

_cause he cares about me_

**really?**

_yeah I know he gave up about convincing the guys that I was innocent and he'll think the best for me is leaving cause I can start a new life I mean no more beating,insults, and bad treatment_

_you're right we better go but I think you should tell them_

"yeah you're right"Sakura said a little louder than she expected

"talking to yourself forehead,weird"Ino said"no wonder why your brother left you"that took everyone by surprise none of them knew Sakura had a brother not even Naruto.

that boiled Sakura's blood if there's one thing she doesn't allow is to talk about her brother.

**"**SHUT UP"Sakura yelled making everyone jump" YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY BROTHER YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY HE LEFT AND YOU KNOW WHAT MAYBE KARIN IS RIGHT MAYBE I SHOULD LEAVE WAIT I'LL LEAVE THIS FUCKING VILLAGE RIHT NOW I'LL JUST GO PACK MY STUFF AND TALK TO TSUNADE AND ONE MORE THING NEVER EVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER CAUSE I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOWS THE REASO WHY HE LEFT BUT I WANT HE COMES BACK AND HE'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES CAUSE HE'S REALLY STRONG UNLIKE YOU DID YOU KNOW THAT HE ALMOST KILLED THE AKATSUKI LEADER WITHOUT EVEN HAVING A DROP OF SWEAT YEAH THAT'S RIGHT BUT HE DIDN'T KILL HIM CAUSE IF HE DID THEN HE'LL HAVE TO BE THE LEADER OF AKATUSKI AND ALL HE SAID WAS THAT HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE THE LEADER OF A BUNCH OF WEAKLING YEAH THAT'S RIGH SASUKE YOU HEARD FOR HIM ITACHI WAS NOTHING SO ALL OF YOU FUCK YOU AND I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL"

everyone was surprised they couldn't believe of what they heard about Sakura's brother was he really that powerful?

"OMG I promise I woul never say it he's going to kill me when he finds out I better leave"Sakura said then she was gone.

(Hokage's office)

"so you want to leave"Tsunade asked Sakura

"yes"Sakura answered

"why?"

"there's nothing here for me Tsunade-sama"Sakura said emphasizing -sama. She hated to call her that after all she replaced her with Karin but she was still the hokage and there was nothing she could do.

"you're rigth so you're leaving today right? where?"

"yes Tsunade-sama and why would you care where I go"

"it's not that I care cause I don't but I have to fill these stupid reports about you"

"I see well I want to go to Earth village(I made that place up)"

"Earth village?"

"yeah I heard they need medical nins and it's far from here"

"yeah it's about 4 days walking"

"but I won't walk so I'll be there in about 2 days"

"what about your things?"

"I really don't have alot and I'll only take things that I want so I only have 1 luggage"

"well I'm bored so let's just get this over with just sign here and go you'll leave in the night so you can get there in the morning"

"hai"

(Konoha gates)

sigh"I guess it's time for me to go I can't say I'll miss this place cause I won't "Sakura said more to herself

_oh god what am I doing?_

**leaving duh**

_that's not what I mean what I mean is that what am I going to do when I get there?_

**work don't you think?**

_yeah but I don't know anyone there, I have never been there and I don't have alot of money I just have enough for for 4 nights in an inn and for 1 meal for about 3 days_

**wow are we really that broke?**

_yeah I spend money buying clothets whenever I went shopping with Ino or buying weapons for Tenten_

**yeah and what good they did to you**

_shut up_

"Sakura-chan"someone said breaking her out of her thoughts

"Naruto?"Sakura asked, she got to admit she was really surprise

"yes Sakura-chan I came to say good-bye"Naruto said laughing but she knew he didn't mean it.

"oh then bye Naruto I'll miss you alot and thank you for trying to defend me"Naruto put his head down that's when Sakura realize he was crying.

"don't thank me Sakura-chan I don't deserve it I didn't try hard that's why I couldn't prove your innocence but you know I never gave up"

"what do you mean Naruto?"

"well I thought maybe if I became their friends so they could trust me it would become easier for me to convince them of your innocence you know I even wanted to left Hinata for doubting you but I didn't cause if I did that'll prove how cruel you were and that Karin was right about everything she said about you but I guess becoming their friends and letting them beat you up like if I agree with them was worst than leaving Hinata and protect you, I'm sorry Sakura-chan I'm really sorry please forgive me"Nauro said

"you're such a cry baby"Sakura said but Naruto didn't see the tears rolling down her face cause he had his head down

"you're rigth Sakura-chan"Naruto said very very sad that's when Sakura noticed he wasn't looking at her so she pull his chin up so he could meet her to the eye, Naruto was very surprised seeing Sakura crying.

"you're an idiot you have nothing to be sorry about I think what you did was better than leaving Hinata and Naruto you're the only true friend I had in konoha I'll never forget you and there are someone that has to say sorry it'll be them and you know what one day they will and I'll never forgive them but you Naruto I don't have to forgive you cause there's nothing to be forgiving you about'Sakura said with tears running down her face

"thank you Sakura-chan and I came here to stop you but even if it hurts me I think is better for you to leave I'm sure you won't suffer anymore"

"thank you Naruto for everything you did for me and I mean everything and if one day you need you can count on me cause I'll never leave your side even if you betray Konoha I would still believe in you no matter what and I hope one day we can see each other"

"I promise Sakura-chan that one day we'll see each other and you'll see me stronger than ever you'll see I never break my promises if you don't believe me than remember about Sasuke"

"I believe you and I know I'll see you again maybe I'll send you a letter one day"Sakura said

"that'l be great"

"bye Sakura-chan"

"bye Naruto"Sakura said taking her luggage but she stopped and turned around and returned to hug Naruto

"I'll miss you so much please don't forget me"Sakura said hugging Naruto and crying

"I won't Sakura-chan I'll never do that"

"I guess I'll see you around Sakura-chan bye and please be happy"

"yeah bye Naruto..kun"Sakura said before disappearing not noticing the grin in Naruto's face.

**I hope you like it and this is not a Naruto and Sakura fic maybe it should be I don't know well hope you enjoy it and please review I'm sorry if there are some spelling and grammar errors.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decide it it's going to be a SasuSakura story at the begining it might not look like one but they're going to end up together.**

(Sakura's pov)

_God, can't life be worst than it already is. Why me?_

**what are you whining about now?** her inner asked

_don't you see we?this is the second day I have been here in Earth village_

**so?**

_so? let me make clear things to you first of all I don't have a job, those damn nurses said that I'm not a trusty person so they just decided not to give me the job then I don't have a place to stay_

**where have you been leaving then?**

_an inn but I only have enough money for 2 more nights_

**wow you're really miserable**

_thanks_

**you're welcome anyway why don't you try to talk to the highest person here, the Hokage or whatever it is**

_there's no Hokage here this place is rule by a queen_

**then go talk to her**

_yeah like if she'll spend her important time on me_

**ok ok I get it then what are you going to do?**

_I don't know let's just go to the lake_

**you're on the verge of misery and your solution is to go to the lake wow your ways of solving problems surprises me**

_shut up_

(normal pov, lake)

Sakura was walking around the mochidzuki(it means full moon) lake.

_I wonder why they call it like that?_ Sakura thought

**I don't know maybe it is because there is a HUGE rock shape like a full moon infront of YOU** her inner answered

_huh_

That's when Sakura realize that her inner was right. Indeed there was an enormous rock shape like a full moon.

"I can't believe I didn't see it"Sakura sweatdropped.

giggles

"how can someone be here?"Sakura asked to no one in particular but as always her inner answered.

**maybe because this is a FREAKING LAKE**

"I'll check it out"

giggles

Sakura went to the direction of where the giggles came from and she couldn't be surprise of what she saw.  
There was a girl scratch that a woman she looked about her early twenties or something like that. For Sakura she was beautiful she had this long really long blonda hair that even Ino would be envious about and for what Sakura could see her eyes were red yeah but they looked beautiful on her. She was sitting in the edge of the lake splashing water like a little 4 year old.

"she is pretty"Sakura whispered but the woman heard her and when she turned around and asked who was there and nobody answered she stood up and fell in the lake.

"AAHHHH"she yelled apparently the woman couldn't swim.

"hold on I'll help you"Sakura said getting out of her hideout. Sakura went in the water and she swim toward her. Thankfully Sakura saved her.

"are you okay?"Sakura asked

"what do you think?" the woman answered

_oh god I saved an ungrateful woman_

**what did you expect?**

_I don't know like a thank you or something_

**yeah after you were sneaking behind her and thanks to you she almost drown**

_ok ok I get it_

"ano san.."Sakura started

"nani?"the woman asked very mad

"gomenasai"Sakura said bowing

"uh?"

"I was only relaxing but I heard giggles and I thought it was weird cause around this time everyone is working or the kids are at school so I went to investigate and I saw you and I thought you looked like a 4 year old and I couldn't help myself so I kinda laughed"Sakura said really fast with no break to breath.

"relax and it's okay I'm fine"the woman said

"arigatou and I'm Haruno Sakura"

"My name is Tsukihime Hatashi"the woman said taking off her coat

gasp

Sakura couldn't stop looking at her clothes. They were beautiful she was wearing a white Kimono with cherry blossoms all over it. She had a red belt around her waist. Her Kimono reached her knees. You could tell it was expensive.

"it's rude to stare"Tsukihime said

Tear strated to fall from Sakura's eyes '_it's rude to stare' _Sasuke said the same thing when she was always drooling over him. She felt stupid of how she acted when she was a genin and how she is acting now.

"hey don't cry I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"it's not your fault sorry"

"I thought I did something wrong cause I don't really know about this stuff"Tsukihime said walking toward the lake and sitting just where she was sitting before. Sakura immediately went to sit with her.

"oh so what were you laughing about?"Sakura asked trying to start a conversation.

"nothing"Tsukihime answered

"it's ok you don't have to tell me"Sakura said waving her hands infront of her face.

"really it was nothing you're not around here are you?"she asked

"no how did you know?"

"simple when I said my name you didn't react to it"

"why should I? are you rich?"

"you could say that"

"no wonder why your clothes are so pretty and why you're here now"

"yeah but you know I hate it"

"why?it's pretty cool being rich and not having to work"

"yeah but you're so important that you don't have friends cause they think we're not the same"

"I see so that's why you were laughing"

"yeah I don't have friends and sometimes I come here when nobody is here of course and I try to have fun but it's kinda lonely so I was playing with water and laugh like if I was a normal kid"

"oh I see so what are you?"

"the queen"

"OMG I'm so sorry no wonder why you acted like an asshole"Sakura shut her mouth before she could say anything else.

_OMG did I just said that?_

**yes you did looks like you're in trouble**

_shut up I didn't know omg what is she going to do?_

**I don't know but look at the bright side maybe she'll just send you to prison for a few years**

_thanks that helps alot_

Sakrua was panicking inside but Tsukihime laughed.

"uh?"

"don't worry Sakura-san I'm not going to do anything to you"Tsukihime said smiling.

"arigatou arigatou I'll leave now and I won't bother you Tsukihime-sama"Sakura said

"wait"

"yes?"

"stay please"

"ok

(10 minutes later)

Tsukihime and Sakura were talking all this time actually it was just Tsukihime explaining her about the village.

"I work at the hospital I can get you a job"Tsukihime said

"really?oh my god thank you so much thank you"Sakura said

"relax don't thank me so much it's annoying"  
_annoying_ that word echoed in Sakura's head.

"ai Sakura-sama are you okay?"Tsukihime asked

"yeah so Tsukihime-chan how old are you?"Sakura asked trying to change the subject cause she knew Tsukihime was going to asked her what's wrong with her.

"18 and you?"

"16 aren't you a little young for being a queen?"

"yeah well as you know my name means moon princess so I was a princess but 2 years ago my parents died so I had to take control"

"wow that's amazing I can't imagine I mean I became a queen at 16 and look at me I'm 16 and I'm a fraud"

"why? I think you're great"

"yeah but my life is not"

"Sakura-sama I don't want to be noisy but what happened at Konoha that made you leave?"

"wait how did you know I'm from Konoha?"

"your headband"Tsukihime answered like if it was the most obvious thing.

**what a way to make a fool of yourself**

_shut up_

"it's a long story"

"we have plenty of time"

"ok just give me a second"

"it's fine with me"

Sakura took a long breath and started her story"as you may know I was born in Konoha it's really peaceful and nice there but some kids can be mean you know when I was little people used to be mean to me cause I have a big forehead and they always made fun of me"

"I think your forehead it's cute"

"thanks anyway one day I was crying in the park and Ino Yamanaka came to me and told me that I really had a big forehead but she said that hiding it only makes it worse so one day she gave me a ribbon as a symbol of our frienship later on I had a crush on Sasuke the most popular kid in the school but I found out that Ino liked him too so we became enemies"

"that's pretty stupid if you ask me"

"yeah I know but it doesn't end here you see when I became I genin I was place on a 3 man team with Sasuke and Naruto, you should know that I was really happy to be with Sasuke but I was always mean to Naruto when he didn't deserve it"

"was he a nice kid?"

"yeah the best he always riks his life to save others you he always changes peoples mind's you know I admire him"

"why?"

"he's the nine tail fox and the people of Konoha were cruel with him now I realize that I was like them always thinking Naruto was the worst ,Sasuke was always over Naruto ,I feel horrible now"

"yeah you should"

"thanks anyway Naruto was always protecting me but I still didn't treat him right do you know about the Uchiha massacre?"

"yeah I heard of it"

"well the only kid that survived was Sasuke and his only goal was to kill his brother Itachi so one day he left to join Orochimaru the night before he leave I tried to stop him but it didn't work so I asked Naruto to bring him back he almost died because of it"

"they didn't bring him did they?"

"no, I didn't want to be weak anymore they were always protecting me I always thought I was powerful but I wasn't I spend most of my time in my looks to impress Sasuke when he left I asked Tsunade to train me"

"wow that's cool I heard she's very powerful"

"she is but she's a bitch anyway she trained me people even said that I was even going to be better than her"

"really?do you have un-human strenght?do you know how to heal?"

"yeah I was the best at Konoha "

"than you can be a nurse at the hospital and the best you know our medic nins aren't really that good I'm the best here and I'm not really great"

"I'll teach you"

"really?that's great oh sorry keep going"

"it's okay like I was saying I became one of the best kunoichis but that didn't last long Naruto fulfiled his promise and brought Sasuke back at first I was really happy but he brought someone with him his fiancee"

"really? that's sad"

Sakura then tells her how Karin lied to everyone and how they believe her and how they treated her.

"that's horrible you should hate them"Tsukihime said with anger.

"I know"

Then Sakura tells her of why she left and what Naruto said to her the day she left.

"wow he's really a great person"

"yeah"

"you know Sakura-sama you're a great person that deserves more than that"

"thanks I got to go Ja ne"

"wait you can't leave"

"why?" Sakura asked a little scare

_omg why did she stop me?_

**I don't know maybe she just wants to tell you how pretty YOU ARE**

_ok ok I get it_

"you can stay in my house if you want and you can start working tomorrow at the hospital you're really pretty did you know that?"

**wow I was right**

_yeah didn't see that coming_

"are you sure?"Sakura asked not really sure if she wanted her to be with her but inside she was hoping that she'll say yes.

"yeah of course so are you coming?"

"of course let's go"

"where?'

"I don't know let's do what normal people do"

"but I'm not normal"

"who cares just change your clothes and let's have fun"

"ok"

**I hope you like it please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it please review**

(Konoha)

"WHAT?"a group of ninjas asked their Hokage

"like you heard Sakura left the village 1 week ago"Tsunade said really irritated.

"is that why you call us here Tsunade-sensei? to tell us that forehead left"Karin said with disgust in her voice.

"no I call you here cause I want you to clean Sakura's house"

"WHAT?"

_oh god why me?_ Tsunade thought

"baa-chan why?"even Naruto was mad I mean if someone wakes you up at 7:00 am just to clean someone's house.

"ok everybody listen Sakura's house is not really pretty"

"we know"Sasuke said remembering Sakura's house. It was really ugly.

"well yeah but since she left we have to sell it"

"and what does that has to do with us?"Neji asked, he was annoyed too.

"well when Sakura left she didn't took any of her stuff just necessary things anyway she left some of her personal things so I want you to take them and throw them"

sigh

"it won't take you that long you're going to leave the furniture and all that stuff just take out Sakura's clothes and other things that the person that is going to live there won't need, understood?"

"hai"all of them answered.

(Sakura's house)

All rookie nine and Karin were going to Sakura's house. They were all annoyed and mad that they just found out that Sakura left.

"listen up we'll enter the house and if we see anything unecessary we'll take it and when we're done we can go"Neji said being the leader.

"this is boring"Naruto whinned.

"shut up dobe"Sasuke said he was mad too.

"make me teme"

"hn"

"do you ever say something more than Aa,Hn and dobe"

"no"

"ARGH"

"shut up both of you"Ino ordered.

sigh "Hai"

"here it is"Chouji said

"it's really ugly don't you think?"Karin asked of course everyone nodded.

"let's enter"Tenten said

(inside Sakura's house)

Sakura's house wasn't that big. It was just one floor and it had a kitchen, living room, bathroom and 1 bedroom.

"it's really small it won't take us that long"Neji said

Everyone started cleaning but they didn't found anything unecessary.In about 15 minutes they were all done.

"looks like there is nothing here to take"Ino said

"we forgot Sakura-chan's room"Naruto said ponting to the only room.

sigh"fine"

(Sakura's room)

"there's noting here Naruto let's go"Neji said

Sakura's room was simple. It wasn't like how they expected to be like pink with bear plush or something. Her room was white with one bed and on each wall there was a weapon hanging. Her clothes were all in a bastket and some were on the flooy. It looks like Sakura wasn't a clean person. There was even some food in there.

"wow I never knew Sakura was like this"Tenten said admiring all the weapons.

"yeah I thought her room will be more girly"Hinata said

"troublesome let take those weapons off and her clothes and can someone please take that food? and go"Shikamaru said.

Everyone did what he said and in about a few minutes they were done. They could have talen less time but none of them wanted to take the food out so they convinced Lee to take it and being Lee he gladly accepted.

"looks like we're done there's nothing here"Ino said a little disgusted about Sakura's room.

"wait there's something there"Hinata pointed to soemthing that was lying on the bed. They didn't know what it was cause it was upside down.

"I'll go see"Ino said when she picked it up she gasped.

"what is it Ino?"Tenten asked

"it's team 7 picture"Ino said ,indeed it was.

"Sakura-chan couldn't leave it"Naruto said a little sad that Sakura left it.

"looks like she did"Sasuke said he was sad too but didn't show it.

"is that..?"Ino asked walking toward the door.

"what?"Shikamaru asked

"it is"Ino said picking from the doorknob the ribbon she gave Sakura.

"looks like Sakura left all that had to do with Konoha"Neji said

"guys look at this"Hinata said immediately everyone went by her side.

"what is it Hinata?"Naruto asked

"read this lettter"she said handing him the letter

**Dear Sakura-chan**

**How have you been? I hope you're safety in Konoha guess what? 2 years ago I almos killed Orochimaru but I didn't cause he gave alot of me. Also I found out that the Uchiha you know the one that you like or use to anyway is training with him. What a moron I mean Itachi is stronger than Orochimaru how stupid can he be? I mean he should be training with someone stronger. Anyway I went to this village call Earth village and it's pretty nice here if you're ever thinking of going somewhere then come here you'll like it. Sakura I don't think I'll ever come back to Konoha I mean all those people are fools and I don't want to be like them. I know you want to see me or come with me but you can't it dangerous. Anyway while I was in Earth village I bought you this beautiful necklace and by bought you I mean I stole it. It's the same thing anyway.It's really expensive it cost half a million. Can't you believe it? but when I was it it reminded me of you. How you think well the necklace has a full moon but it has cherry blossoms around it.You know what the cherry blossoms remind me of well for the moon remember when you always say that whenever there was a moon you were there that if I miss you that I'll look up te moon and you'll be there. So I thought that you need to be connect wiht the moon somehow. You see the necklace is expensive cause long time ago there was a moon princess and she was the owner. They said she was beautiful so I thought that you're a moon princess to and by having the necklace you'll be connect to it. I got to go I'll write another day sorry for not writing you in a long time. bye**

**I love you**

**sincerely,  
your dear brother Kenji.**

"wow"was all they could say.

"then Sakura must be in Earth village"Tenten said

"yeah she must have followed her brother's wishes"Neji said

"you think Tsunade-sama knows about Sakura's brother?"Ino asked

"I don't know we never knew about him and we haven't heard about anyone call Haruno Kenji"Shikamaru said for the first time he was serious. That scared them.

"then let's go ask her"Naruto said

(Hokage's office)

"so you want to know about him?"Tsunade asked They all nodded.

"ok listen up and don't interrupt Naruto"

"but what about them?"Naruto protested

"unlike you dobe we know when to be quiet"Sasuke said

"argh teme"

"shut up I don't want to hear it"Tenten said she was really irritated.

"Tenten's right everyday you do the same thing just for today stop it"Neji said

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and turned to the Hokage.

"fine"both of them said

"anyway yes indeed Sakura has a brother and he's really powerful"

"how poweful?"Neji asked

_and I thougth Naruto was the only rude person here_ Tsunade thought.

"powerful enought to beat me, Jiraiya and Orochimaru"Tsunade answered

gasp

"yeah he's really strong anyway we don't know the reasons why he left but whe have a guess however that doesn't change that he's a missing ninja"

"and why did you think he left?"Chouji asked curious, he wasn't even eating chips.

"when he was 12 he became an anbu Sakura was about 5 I never thought she would actually remember him"

"I never saw him and Sakura never talk about him"Ino said

_oh god is everyone going to interrupt me?_ Tsunade wondered

"like I was saying when you met Sakura you were about 6 or 7 he left when she was 5, you never saw him cause he was an anubu and he was always on missions"

"yeah but why did he left?"Neji asked again

"when he became an anbu he left his team of course he sometimes hanged aroung with them, they were still Chuunin, he actually cared about them he wasn't the social type"

"reminds me of someone"Naruto said glaring at Sasuke

"shut up dobe"Sasuke said

"SHUT UP anyway he didn't even care about his family I don't know what problems they had I think his father was always controling him and his mother always agreed with him so there were problems but he did care for Sakura alot so one day his team heard somethign about Konoha it was a secret nobody could know but they didn't know that an anbu saw them so the elders ordered to kill them"

"did they kill them?"Ino asked

"yes nobody knew they made it look like they died on a mission of course Kenji didn't believe it he said that his friends were more powerful to be kill in such a simple mission so he investigate and found out the truth, he started to hate Konoha and left the village of course we were scare that he might attack us so the Haruno clan said that we should erase everything about him"

"that's cruel"Hinata said remembering how unfair her own clan treated her.

"yeah but the elders did what they said now listen up I don't want you to tell this to anyone, clear?"Tsunade asked

"HAI"

(later)

All rookie nine and Karin were eating ramen. Nobody was talking all of them were thinking about Sakura's brother and Sakura. Karin was feeling a little guilty but then she remembered that Sakura loved Sasuke and she could take him away from her.

"Do you think that Kenji might kill us if he comes back to see Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked a little concerned about his life.

"I don't know but we'll be ready if he'll attack us"Neji answered

"I got to go we have a mission tomorrow and I want to be ready"Naruto said standing up.

"dobe our mission is in the afternoon you have plenty of time"Sasuke said a little concerned about Naruto cause he's leaving and he is not even finish wiht his first bowl of ramen.

"yeah but you know me I always forget something and Sakura-chan always had what a forget but she's not going to be with us anymore so I better be ready"Naruto said smiling.

"hn"deep down Sasuke knew he was right,even Sasuke sometimes forgot something but Sakura was always ready.

"Ja ne"

(Naruto's pov)

_I wonder how Sakura-chan is? I hope she is okay_ Naruto thought

He knew that he didn't leave to get ready for the mission. He just didn't want to be with them even thought he loves his friends he knows that it's their fault that Sakura left.

_I don't think Sakura-chan will be back maybe I should ask baa-chan to get me a mission in Earth village but that'll be hard cause we don't have a connection with them_

sigh _I guess I should just forget about her I'm sure she did the same wiht all of us_

"excuse me are you Uzumaki Naruto?"a little boy asked

"yeah is something wrong?I asked

"no some man from another village told me to give this to Uzumaki Naruto"the little boy said handing me a letter.

"Did he tell you his name?"I asked, I was a little worried after all nobody sends me letters unless they're for killing me.

"no he just said that the queen of.mm..I forgot where but he said the queen told him to give this to Uzumaki Naruto but he doesn't know anyone here so he told me to give it to you"the little boy said

"ok"I said taking the letter.

_a queen? why would a queen send me a letter_

(Naruto's house)

_I wonder who could have send me this letter_ Naruto wondered.

He opened the letter and was happy to see who send it.

**Dear Naruto-kun**

**How have you been?I hope you're ok and not getting your ass kick while trying to play hero boy. If you're wondering how am I well let me tell you I couldn't be better. At first I was scare and things weren't going well but then I met the queen, can you believe it? She's really pretty and nice sometimes she's an asshole but I couldn't change her for nothing. Anyway she got me a job at the hospital I work with her in here they treat her like Tsunade with respect but she isn't that good. That's why I'm teaching her she's a good student I'm the best medical nin here, Everybody treats me with respect. I'm really happy here Naruto but there's something I miss from Konoha and that is you. You won't believe me that I miss your loud mouth, pranks and your stupid saying 'believe it' and guess what? I believe it.I miss you Naruto alot I wish I could go back but I can't. I'm really happy here sometimes I go to missions and I wonder if in one of those missions I'll see you but the answer is always no. Maybe I'll go back when I'm stronger mentally and I'll be ready to face everyone and show them what I'm made of. I presume you read the letter about my brother I left it there on purpose. Naruto I want you to do a favor for me if you took the letter please put it on my bed I wrote something on the back you can't see it I put a genjutsu so only my brother can see it. I want him to know why I left of course I lied in some parts cause if he knows the truth he'll problably destroy Konoha. I got to go maybe I'll write another time I'm a little busy now.**

**bye ****sincerely Haruno Sakura**

"I'm glad you're ok Sakura-chan"Naruto said

**I hope you like it for now Sakura is living happy but in the next chapters her life won't be so good and easy.Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews people I'll be updating faster now cause school is over.**

(Sakura's house)

Sakura was stading in the backyard of her new house. Every since she met the queen her life has become better. The queen asked scratch that ordered her to move to the palace with her. At first she wasn't sure cause she thought that people won't accept her but the queen told her that she lives alone only with 5 bodyguards and a boy name Kenji. When Tsukihime said that a boy was living with her Sakura thought that it was her boyfriend but she found out that it was her son. When Sakura met the boy she didn't believe it he was 2 years younger than her and Tsukihime was only 2 years older than Sakura. Tsukihime later on explained her that when she was 7 she met Kenji, Kenji was an orphan so she decided to take care of him. Then she told her that since Kenji spend too much time with her he thought of her as a mother. Kenji is real good looking with his blonde hair and purple eyes. Being really handsome Kenji has alot of fangirls of course Tsukihime is always protecting him. Aside from that Tsukihime got Sakura a job at the hospital, she's the head master. Sakura couldn't have a better life but somehow she knew something was come in.

**can't you stop whining for a second?** Sakura's inner asked

_I'm not whining I'm worry_

**of what?**

_I don't know I feel that something is coming_

**yeah Kenji is**

_no I mean something bad_

**yeah right**

_shut up_

**fine but I still don't see what is your problem**

_you don't understand_

**you know by being depress your making them worry**

_yeah but I can't help it_

**well do something cause they're really worry when nothing is wrong and you should make them happy when they have been helping you**

_you're right I'm being ungrateful_

**OMG did you just agree with me?**

_yeah_

**then something must be really wrong here**

_shut up_

"Sakura-san is time for breakfast"Kenji said

"hai I'm coming"Sakura said standing up.

"Sakura could you tell me what's been bothering you? aren't you happy here?" Kenji asked a little worry.

**see**

"nothing is wrong Kenji-kun"Sakura answered

"Sakura my mom is worry and I don't like her seeing like that I want to help you so my mom can stop been worry"Kenji said but there was a little anger in his voice.

**see now the boy is mad at you omg Sakura can't you do anything right**

"Kenji-kun nothing is wrong is just that I feel something bad is coming but maybe I shouldn't worry about it"Sakura said ignoring her inner.

"well then Sakura-san I'm really happy you're living with us"Kenji said

"really?"Sakura asked. She thought that he might hate her for coming to live wiht them.

"you see akura-san my mom is really lonely she doesn't have friends like you she only has me and you know she thinks that if she gets marry I'll be sad"Kenji said a little guilty of her mother lonelyness.

"I see but you shouldn't be worry about it she cares about you alot"Sakura said remembering what happened the firts week she got there.

_'flashback'_

_Sakura was waiting outside of Kenji's school with Tsukihime. She said that he wanted to see how her son has been doing._

_"Tsukihime-san they're getting out"Sakura said watching every kid._

_"I think that is Kenji"Tsukihime said pointing to a boy with a girl clinging on his back._

_this is bad_ sakura thought

**why?**

_I have heard that Tsukihime is overprotective of Kenji_

**_I see but don't you think it'll be fun_**

_just shut up_

**OMG did that girl just kiss him?**

_I think she did I don't even want to look at Tsukihime now_

**good luck**

_When Sakura turned around she gasped. Tsukihime was glaring at the girl with the scariest glare she has seen.  
"Tsukihime-san I don't think that's Kenji maybe he's over there"Sakura said tryin to calm down the girl that looked like she was going to kill the girl._

_"Hana what did you do that for?"Kenji asked the girl name Hana. Not knowing Sakura and Tsukihime was there.._

_"Kenji-kun would you go out with me?"Hana asked with a sweet voice that reminded Sakura of her when she used to be Sasuke's fangirl._

_"umm Hana you see"Kenji said_

_"please Kenji if I kiss you again would you go?"Hana asked not noticing the dark aura coming from Tsukihime._

_"Kenji"Tsukihime said getting both of the teenage attentions._

_gasp_

_"mom what are you doing here?"Kenji asked a little scare of what her mother could do._

_"listen Kenji go with Sakura to the house"Tsukihime ordered not taking her eyes off Hana._

_"why don't you go with us?"Kenji asked trying to save the girl._

_"no now GO"Tsukihime ordered_

_"let's go Kenji"Sakura said taking the boys' hand and trying to get away the fast as possible._

_"mom is scary like that ain't she?"Kenji asked_

**HELL yeah**

_"sort of"Sakura answered_

_"I'm surprise you weren't scare "Kenji said_

**SCARE? I almost pee on my pants just by looking at her.**

_"what's going to happen to the girl? Hana?"Sakura asked_

_"I don't know but I can assure you that is something bad"Kenji answered_

**wow that helps**

_'end of flashback'_

As for the girl let's say that she ain't going near Kenji in about 100 years.

"doesn't it bother you to have a mother 4 years older than you?"Sakura asked

"no I think it's better cause it's like we're growing together"Kenji asnwered

"I see"

"Sakura-san didn't you have to go to the doctor?'Kenji asked

"I'm a medical nin I can take care of myself"Sakura answered

"Sakura-san you have been living here for a month and I have seen you throwing up, passing out and you're getting a little fat"Kenji said before disappearing

_the nerve boy's how dare he call me fat?_

**you didn't pay attention did you?**

_what do you mean?_

**let me make a summary of what he said for you**

_uh_

**you have been doing this stuff for the last 3 months throwing up, passing out, getting fat and having sex with Sasuke 3 moths ago**

_I don't get it wait you don't mean I'm.._

**exactly**

_you got to be kidding me_

**Sakura haven't you notice that little pump in you stomach**

_I better make sure  
_

Sakura was walking in circles in the bathroom. She was waiting for the result of her pregnancy test.

_what if I am? what am I going to do?_

**I don't know girl**

_helpful as always_

beep

Sakura picked up her pregnancy test.

gasp

The test said positive.

_I'm pregnant OMG_

**relax first we got to tell Tsukihime then we'll tell her that you'll tell her that you won't to go on missions for a while and then I don't know**

Sakura didn't even answered her inner she was in shock.

(3 months later)

Sakura was now 6 months pregnant. She had stopped going to missions and sometimes she goes to the hospital. She was sitting in he backyard remembering how she told Tsukihime.

_'flashback'_

_Sakura was having dinner in the palace. She was still in shock about the news that she didn't even want to eat but then her inner reminded her that the baby needs food._

_"Sakura-sama are you ok?"Tsukihime asked_

_"umm Tsukihime I have to tell you something"Sakura said_

_"yes what is it?"_

_"I'm... I'm PREGNANT"Sakura said. She notice that Tsukihime stopped eating and started choking on her food._

_"mom mom"Kenji said helping her mother._

_"it isn't Kenji's right?"Tsukihime asked a little worry but there was anger too and Sakura knew that if she says yes she would definetely kill her._

_"no of course not"Sakura said noticing how relieve Tsukihime looked._

_"I see now then you won't go to missions and go to your room now so I can curse all I want"Tsukihime said_

_"hai"_

_'end of flashback._

Sakura giggled. Even thought she went to her room she heard what Tsukihime said.

"Sakura-sama, Tsukihime wants to see you"a guard said

Sakura nodded. She was a little nervous after all she didn't talk to Tsukihime that much ever since she knew about her pregnancy. Tsukihime took charge of the hospital and being charge of a country is really busy. Sakura only sees her in dinner or breakfast.

"Tsukihime-san what's wrong?"Sakura asked

"Sakura I received a message form Konoha"Tsukihime started

"they said they want to meet you at the forest today at 7:00 pm"

"Tsukihim-san I'm going"Sakura said

"what? Sakrua are you sure? I mean what if it is the rookie nine and they only want to hurt you"

"I'm going"Sakura said again

"fine you have 1 hour to get ready it's 6:00 and when you get there if you don't come back here at 8:00 I'm sending someone for you"

"arigatou"

(forest)

Sakura was nervous. She didn't even know why she came here but she thought that she should be here. She wanted them to see her strong, happy. Of course she wasn't going to tell Sasuke about her pregnancy.

**you know Sakura sometimes I wonder why you do this stuffs**

_look I just want to show them how great I am_

**yeah by great you mean pregnant**

_I'm sure they're going to think that I got pregnant here with someone I love_

**yeah and how wrong they are but whatever I don't feel like fighting today**

whispering

"whos's there? come out"Sakura ordered

A figure stepped out of the shadows and Sakura gasped.

gasp

"you?"Sakura asked taking a step backward and ready to scream.

The person only smirked.

(palace)

"mom I think we should go see Sakura-san"Kenji said

"you're Kenji-kun it's been more than a hour"Tsukihime said

(forest)

"Sakura-sama we're here"Tsukihime said

scream

"mom what's wrong?"Kenji asked a little worry. Her mother was shaking and she had scream.

"Sa..ku..ku.ra"Tsukihime said pointing to something under a tree.

gasp

Sakura was there but she was injured. She had bruises and blood was coming out of her body.

"mom we have to take her to the hospital"Kenji said picking up Sakura.

(hospital)

Tsukihime was trying very hard to heal Sakura's injuries. It wasn't hard but the only problem was the blood coming out of her lower part. She knew is she didn't heal her faster the baby was going to die.

"Tsukihime"Sakura said finally awake.

"Sakura don't talk you'll be fine"Tsukihime said

"Tsuki save my baby..I have him now"Sakura said

"what? you mean you want to have the baby now?"Tsukihime asked. Sakura nodded

"Sakura you're 6 months pregnant the baby might not survive"Tsukihime said

"the baby might not survive anyway"Sakura said

Tsukihime paled, she was right the baby wouldn't suvive in the state Sakura is now.

"ok Sakura get ready to push everyone get your asses here NOW"Tsukihime ordered. Living with Sakura for months has make her more grumpy.

"ok Sakura push"

"ARGHHHHHHHH"Sakura yelled in pain

"come on Sakura push"

"ARGH"

"almost there one more"

"ARGHHHHHHHHH" a baby cry could be heard.

"Sakura it's beautiful it's a boy"Tsukihime said

"my baby" was the las thing Sakura said before passing out.

"Sakura wake up everyone come here"Tsukihime yelled

**Hope you like it please review**


	5. facing reality

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like it**

(Konoha)

All rookie nine and Karin(I hate her) were in the Hokage's office. They were all surprise that Tsunade had call all of them. They thought that they were having a very important mission.

"ok listen up I call you here cause you all have a mission"Tsunade said gaining their attention.

"YEAH a mission what is it?"Naruto asked too loud for their liking.

"shut up dobe"(guess who said that?)

"make me teme"

"hn"

"hn"

"HN"

"HN"

"STOP IT both of you"Ino yelled

_god sometimes I wish that Sakura didn't left she's the only one that can stop them_ Ino thought

"thank you Ino anyway it's an escorting mission"Tsunade continued.

"why do you need all the rookie nine just for a escorting mission?"Neji asked

_will these kids ever let me finish?_ Tsunade wondered

"well you see this person is the governor's daughter and she's a really annoying brat"

"why Tsunade baa-chan?"Naruto asked

"well she's really spolied and she said that since she's so important she wants the best ninjas to escort her I was just going to send some of you but that brat said that she wanted all the best ninjas of course I was going to say no but then she show me how much she was going to pay"Tsunade said

_so this is all about money_ they all thought

"so when are we leaving and where are we going?"Sasuke asked

"you'll leave today in about 3 hours and you'll meet at Konoha gates and the mission is in.."

"Earth village"Tsunade said smirking

"NANI?"they all asked

"I can't believe we're going there"Karin said pretty annoy that she might meet Sakura.

"I know I think Tsunade-sama did this on purpose"Tenten said playing with a Kunai in her hand.

_I wonder how Sakura-chan I hope she's okay I'm definitely going to see her_ Naruto thought

"we're here"Shikamaru said.  
They were not surprise to see the princess inside a carriage.

"hello I'm Ayuki nice to meet you"Ayuki said getting out of the carriage.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you"Naruto said trying to see the princess face. They princess had some kind of cloth over her head so they couldn't see her.

"you don't have to be loud"Ayuki scolded.

"princess you might want to get into the carriage we're leaving now"Neji said very polite which made the princess giggle and made someone jelous(I think you know who).

"hai I'm glad to have such lovely boy as my bodyguard"Ayuki said

"thanks princess"Nei said

_that fucking bitch how dare she?_ Tenten thought

"we should leave"Sasuke said

(4 days later)

"we're here FINALLY"Ino said pretty annoy.

"yeah I was tired of hearing the princess she's worse than you she never shuts up"Tenten whispered.

"thank you for your service and because of your great jod why don't you stay here 2 weeks and don't worry about the money we'll pay everything"Ayuki said

"YES thank you princess I really need to relax"Naruto said hugging the princess.

"Naruto let her go and who said you can decide for us?"Kiba asked

"what? I'm going to stay here and you can stay if you want"Naruto answered

sigh "fine"they all said

(Ayuki's house)

"please wait here I'll call my father"Ayuki said. They all nodded.

_wow I can't believe I'm here I'm going to ask that guy about sakura-chan it's been 6 months since I have seen her_ Naruto thought

"my my there are alot of visitors" a old man said entering the room.

"he's my father Soma"Ayuki said

"nice to meet you and it's a pleasure to stay here"Neji said being the polite one.

"no need for formalities and it's nice to meet you too and if there is anything you want to ask me you're welcome to"Soma said immediately Naruto raised his hand.

"yes?"

"umm do you know someone name Haruno Sakura?"Naruto asked gaining glares from everyone.

"dobe how are they going to know Sakura?"Sasuke asked

"yeah Naruto they're important people"Ino said

"wait as in Haruno Sakura a girl with pink hair and green eyes"Ayuki said

"yes that's her do you know where is she? and how do you know her?"Naruto asked

"well she's the queen's best friend not too many people know her but I have seen her and she's in the hospital I'll say she's a awesome medical nin"Ayuki said

"thank you and I'll be leaving then I'll come back later"Naruto said but before he could stood up Sasuke took hold of his wrist.

"where do you think you're going dobe?"Sasuke asked

"to see Sakura-chan"Naruto answered

"Naruto Sakura left and I don't think she wants to see us and we don't want to see her either"Neji said

"well I do want to know how she's doing aren't you curious? I mean she might be better now or worst"Naruto said

sigh "fine"everyone said. Naruto always convinces them.

(hospital)

"here we are"Naruto said a little nervous.

"what's the matter dobe? weren't you the one who wanted to see her?"Sasuke asked. He wanted to see her too but he didn't show it.

"yeah but what if she really doesn't want to see us"Naruto said

"then we'll kick her ass"Karin said a little mad that everyone wanted to see Sakura even thought they didn't show it.

"I don't think that'll be good"Chouji said while eating chips.

"why?"Ino asked

"Chouji's right if what Ayuki said is true then if we get into a fight with Sakura she might tell the queen and then Konoha will have problems with Earth village"Shikamaru explained

"let's get in then"Neji said

(inside the hospital)

When they entered, they didn't know what to do. The hospital was kinda empy and the receptionist wasn't there. So they all just walk around the hospital.

"we should ask someone"Ino said

"let's ask that lady"Naruto said pointing to a blond haired woman.

"ano san do you work here?"Naruto asked

"yes and what do you want?"the lady asked

"we're looking for someone"Neji explained

"I see and what are your names?"the lady asked

"I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto and these are Tenten, Neji , Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke-teme and his wife Karin"Naruto said

"dobe you're not great at all"Sasuke said

"shut up teme and I'm great believe it"Naruto said hoping to not to made the lady mad but she only laughed

"don't worry Naruto-san I believe you and my name is Hatashi Tsukihime"Tsukihime said

"wow that's a pretty name and you're pretty too"Naruto said blushing.

"thank you Naruto-san and who may you be looking for?"Tsukihime asked really nice but there was a hint of suspicious.

"well you see we don't know if you know her"Naruto started.

"dobe just tell her or I will"Sasuke said

"and who you may be?"Tsukihime asked a little cold.

"Uchiha Sasuke"Sasuke answered

"I see"Tsukihime said.

"Tsukihime-san umm"Naruto said trying to gain her attention.

"yes Naruto-san?"Tsukihime said. They all notice that Tsukihime was only nice to Naruto.

"do you know Haruno Sakura? and if you do can you tell us where she is"Naruto asked

sigh "I do know her but I'm not sure if she'll want to see you"Tsukihime answered

"and who might you be to say that?"Ino asked.

"I'm her best friend and she's not..well right now"

"Tsukihime-san please take us with her"Naruto pleaded.

sigh"fine but if she wants you to leave then you have to"

"hai"

"wait didn't Ayuki said that Sakura's best friend is the queen and Tsukihime said that she is Sakura's best friend"Tenten said to everyone.

"yeah then she is the queen"Ino said

"we're here"Tsukihime said

"here?"Naruto asked. They were infront of a room and there was a window which they could see. Inside they girl laughing.

"that's Sakura-chan"Naruto said.

"yeah that's her"

"why is she dress like that? is she hurt?"Shikamaru asked a little worry.

"you could say that"Tsukihime answered

"what is she doing?"Karin asked.

"let's get in"

(Sakura's room)

The room was all light blue and it only had one bed, a drawer and a table. There was also a little pond where Sakura was sitting and singing.

**Life, its crazy how some things never work out,  
But I'm hoping that this time goes right,  
Cause I've tried so hard  
to keep you hanging on this life,  
But you always have to try and fight**

Sasuke knew she was talking about him.

**I'm scared and I'm running, and I'm running out of time.  
And all this time, always thought we were invinsible**,

**Time, it's gone so fast, all it took was one night back,  
to crash it all into the ground,  
Now two gone deep in a predictable last scene,  
I never thought it'd be you and me  
So what do we do?  
I tell you I'm afraid just like you,  
but by the time we're done thinking it's gone,  
So don't waste your life,  
just look at me and remember the time,  
the time my angel came to stay  
Take me away.**

**I'm scared and I'm running, and I'm running out of time  
And all this time, I always thought we were invinsible,  
Now I'm scared that it's over, and will I have another time to live?**

So that day, you drank away, all alone in some way,  
all thats left is me to blame,  
but I just want to wake up from this dream

Well I'm scared, and I'm running, and I'm running out of time  
And all this time, always thought we were invinsible,  
Now I'm scared that it's over, it's over, and will I have another time to live?

"Sakura-sama?"Tsukihime interrupted.

"Tsukihime-san is it you?"Sakura asked

"yes and you have visitors"

"really? then let them in"

"Sakura-san are you sure? and what are you doing?"Tsukihime asked

"I'm rocking the baby"Sakura answered.

"Sakura-sam you know you can't be with the baby when you're alone what if something happens to him"

"I know but I heard him cry and I called a nurse and I asked her if I could have him for a few minutes"

"fine it's okay"

"what about the visitors Tsukihime-san who are they?"Sakura asked

"it's me Sakura-chan"Naruto said walking toward Sakura.

"Naruto?"Sakura said

"yes Sakura-chan it's me I came to see you"

"who else is with you? tell me"Sakura demanded a little harsher than she expected.

"the rookie nine and Sasuke's wife"Naruto said

_wife? he is marry with that slut_

**of course he did she was his fiancee and I don't think he was waiting for you**

_I know but it's just that 6 months ago I left and he got marry how dare he?_

**I know but just ignore them and let's get his over with**

_you're right Naruto is here and I should be at least nice to him_

"what are you doing here?"Sakura asked not facing them.

"we had a mission and I thought that since we're here we could see you"Naruto answered

"we or just you?"

"ummm"for the first time Naruto was quiet.

"that's what I thought"Sakura said

"Sakura-sama I'll be leaving and I have to take the baby with me"Tsukihime said breaking the silence.

"hai"Sakura said handing her the baby.

"I'll be back"with that she was gone

They stayed quiet for a long time. None of them talking and Sakura not facing them. Her back was facing them all the time. Not even when Tsukihime entered the room they talk.

"so how is the villlage Naruto?"Sakura asked finally breaking the village.

"good Sakura-chan some ninjas miss you"Naruto answered not taking a step closer to her. It was like if he felt guilty for everything.

"Naruto I'm glad you came I have been missing you"Sakura said. Even thought they couldn't see her face they knew she was smiling.

"I'm glad too Sakura-chan"Naruto said grining ear to ear.

"so Naruto when are you becoming Hokage?"Sakura asked

"soon Sakura-chan and I'll invite you and you'll se how strong I am"Naruto said. Suddenly Sakura became quiet.

after a long time of silence Sakura said "I don't think I'll be able to see you Naruto "

Everyone was quiet they hadn't expected that answer from Sakura. Even though Naruto had his head down they could see tears coming out of his eyes.

"it's okay Sakura-chan I'll glad just knowing that you know"Naruto said smiling but they knew it was a fake one.

Suddenly Sasuke got mad of Sakura. He was mad that even thought they didn't want to come and Naruto did they came. Naruto still loves her like a sister and Sakura was only making Naruto sad. It was like she didn't want him so see her.

"what the hell is your problem?"Sasuke asked/yelled.

"aren't you going to answer me Sakura? Naruto only wanted to see you and this is how you pay him I can't believe you"Sasuke said

"and tell me Sasuke who are you to tell me how to be nice?"Sakura asked with hate in her voice.

"..."

"I haven't say anything bad to Naruto I'm really grateful to him"

"really then why did you tell him that you won't be able to see him?"Sasuke asked

"Sakura?"

They couldn't see Sakura's face but they thought she was crying which made Sasuke more mad.

"Do you think crying solves everything Sakura? I thought that at least you had become strong but I guess I was wrong"Sasuke said. He was really mad and angry that he said all those things without really thinking.

"..."Sakura stayed silent all the time not really caring about Naruto or anyone.

"why don't you answer me? are you going to talk to me or what?"Sasuke asked/yelled. He couldn't take it anymore so he walked toward her and turned her around so she could face him.

"Sakura answer m...what's this?"Sasuke asked. Since Sakura wasn't looking at them and her back was facing them all the time. They hadn't notice the bandage around her head but what suprised him was that the bandage was covering her eyes.

"what the hell is this? why are her eyes cover?"Sasuke asked/yelled. He didn't show it but he was worry of why he couldn't see her eyes.

"Sasuke.."Tsukihime said gaining everyone's attention.

"she's blind"She finished

gasp

**hope you like it.**


	6. talk between old friends

**Thanks for the reviews and yes Sakura's blindness is temporary.**

_'She's blind'_ those words echoed through Sasuke's head. Sasuke felt disgusted he felt disgusted for not being with her when she needed him for not being there to protect her. But what he was more digusted was with himself. None of them didn't expect this 'he' didn't expect this. He was expecting an angry Sakura not a blind one. 'Blind' that's something he didn't want to happen to her.

"GET OUT" Sakura yelled breaking the tension in the room.

"Sakura-sama?"Tsukihime said

"Tsukihime I want them OUT all of them and YOU too"Sakura yelled. At first they didn't leave but when they saw her they knew thay had to leave. She was broken and sad. She needed time for herself.

"Sakura-sama I'll come back later" Tsukihime said stepping out of them room with all the Rookie nine.

(outside Sakura's room)

When they were outside they stayed quiet. They still didn't understand what was going on well they did but they just didn't want to admit it. All of them just stood there watching Sakura throwing stuff(since she's blind she doesn't know what's she throwing) and they could see too she was cursing. Finally Sasuke went back to reality.

"what the hell happened to her?"Sasuke demanded breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"I don't think we should talk here I'm a little exhausted too let's go to my office"Tsukihime said. Everyone followed her.

(Tsukihime's office)

When they entered Sasuke immediately asked Tsukihime what happened to Sakura.

"are you sure you don't know?"Tsukihime asked a little suspicious. She thought that maybe Konoha had something to do with this.

"of course we don't then we wouldn't be asking you" Sasuke answered. They could see he was really mad.

sigh " then I'll have to answer you I don't know"

"NANI?" all of them asked

"what do you mean you don't know? Didn't Sakura lived with you? then at least you can tell us what happened to her"Ino said. She was mad too.

"listen about 2 months ago I received a message..a Konoha message"Tsukihime said. That's when they knew she was suspicious about them.

"we don't know anything about that and I think Tsunade-sama would have told Naruto"Shikamaru said trying to save them from guilt.

"ok then the message said that some ninjas from Konoha wanted to meet her of course I didn't want her to go alone but she insisted so I let her go under one condition if she didn't come back in 1 hour I was going to send someone for her"

"you mean nobody was with her?" Neji asked

"yeah if you're Sakura's friends then you know how stubborn she is anyway when more than one hour passed I went immediately to see her but what I didn't expect was to see Sakura injured"

"so she got blind from that attack?"Shikamaru asked. She nodded.

"I was the one trying to heal so I didn't notice her eyes cause she was unconscious I tried my best I healed most of her injuries but there was one problem"

"what was it?"Naruto asked finally recovering from the news.

"she was pregnant"

_gasp_

"yeah she was only 6 months pregnant the probabilities of the baby to survive were low but I wanted to save the baby I wanted it to be 9 months inside Sakura but Sakura asked me to have the baby at that time of course I said no cause the baby might not survive but she said that the baby might not survive anyway"

"did the baby survived?"Ino asked a little worry.

"yes he was weak but he is alive, Sakura was weak too she passed out we tried our best to keep her alive and we succeed"

"you mean you didn't notice she was blind?"Tenten asked incredulousy.

"she was unconscious for a week I found out the day she woke up she started yelling and telling me to turn ont he lights I told her they were on and she said they weren't cause everything was black I knew what was happening I just didn't want to accept it so I checked her eyes and that's when I saw they weren't green I asked her if she could see me but she didn't answer me"

"she knew she was blind didn't she?"Neji asked.

"yes I asked her again but all she said was _'it is true that bastard did this to me he wasn't lying'_ I didn't understand at all so I asked her what was going on and she told me that I knew she was blind"Tsukihime finished.

"but who attacked her?"Naruto asked. He wanted to have revenge.

"I don't know when I asked her she didn't answer me I have try many times and the only time she answered me all she said was '_ka_..._ro_' that's all I heard but I don't know anyone with those initials"

"is she going to be blind forever?"Karin asked. She really didn't care but she still didn't wish this to happen to her.

"we haven't find a cure but maybe there is if only we knew what exactly happened to her"Tsukihime answered

"I want to talk to Sakura now"Naruto said.

"I'm sorry you can't Sakura doesn't want to see you know maybe if you give her time"

"no we'll see her now"Sasuke stated.

( Sakura's room)

_they know_

**of course they do I think it was a little obvious with that bandage around your head**

_what are they going to think of me now?_

**that you're weak**

_I hate this why did they had to come?_

**maybe they care about you**

_-snort- yeah right if they did then Sasuke wouldn't be marry with her and they had believed me_

**yeah but you have to give credit to Karin I mean her lies had proof**

_how can they have proof when they were lies?_

**excatly she made them up and wouldn't you had believed her if it was about another person?**

_I_ _don't know but still they shouldn't have doubt me_

**yeah whatever why don't you go to your son's room? I think you need company**

_I don't need company but I do want to be with my son_

(Tsukihime's office)

"please Tsukihime-chan let us see Sakura-chan"Naruto pleaded.

" 'us' why would they want to see Sakura? I don't think they care about her"Tsukihime said

"we do we were just...mad at her for what she did"Ino said trying to defend themselves.

"mad? for what? she was innocent wheter you believe it or not"

"it's doesn't matter now we want to see Sakura"Sasuke said.

"of course it matters cause all of this is your fault"

"what?"

"yeah if it wasn't that you doubt Sakura then she wouldn't had left the village and she wouldn't be blind"Tsukihime declared.

"Tsukihime-san if you care about Sakura then let us see her she might hate us now but if we try we can make her go back to Konoha"Shikamaru said trying to convince her.

"and why woud she want to go back?"Tsukihime asked

"Tsunade-sama is there and I'm sure she can do something about this"Shikamaru explained.

_sigh _"fine"

They walked for a few minutes till they got there but they were surprise that Sakura wasn't there.

"where's Sakura-chan?"Naruto asked a little freaked out.

"relax she might be in her son's room"Tsukihime said

"wait what is Sakura son's name?"Ino asked

"Haruno..."

"Sosuke"

(Naruto's room)

"I can't believe it she name him like that"Tenten said

"yeah even I don't know why she named like that"Tsukihime said

"Is it here?"Kiba asked

"yes" Tsukihime answered.

"why is his room all the way over here?"Hinata asked.

"since Sosuke is a premature baby we're worry he might have some problems but we couldn't tell Sakura so we told her that it wasn't safe for the baby to be with her if she couldn't watch him at first she didn't want to but then she realized that it was the best for him" Tsukihime answered

"let's get in"Sasuke said. He was still angry but he wasn't angry with Sakura it was with himself.

When they entered they saw Sakura sitting in a chair roking a baby.

"hi Sosuke-kun how have you been? I hope you're okay" Sakura said to the baby.

"I wish I could see you"Sakura whispered but they heard her.

"Sakura-sama?"Tsukihime said

"Tsukihime-chan is it you? I'm sorry for yelling at you you didn't deserve it"Sakura said smiling.

"I'm okay but I don't think they are"

Sakura's smile was replace by a frown "They are here aren't they?"

"Sakura-chan please talk to us"Naruto said

"why would I? I may talk to you Naruto but not them"Sakura said

"Sakura listen to us"Sasuke said

"why would I?"

"cause we might help you get your sight back"Neji answered

"no you're lying there's nothing you can do not even Tsunade can help me"

"Sakura-chan we want to help and maybe Tsunade might be able to help you Sakura-chan please go back to Konoha for me"

_damn Naruto why does he has to do this to me?_

**I think he's right maybe you should go back to Konoha**

_what? not you too_

**think about it if you go back Tsunade might find a cure and you'll be able to see again then you can leave the village**

_but it will bring back bad memories_

**Sakura do this for your son I mean he'll grow up and do you think he'll have a happy life with a blind mother?**

_I don't know I'll think about it_

**good and if you decide to come back please don't fall in love with Sasuke again**

_shut up_

"I'll think about it Naruto now leave I want to be alone"Sakura said. They were all taken back by Sakura's demmand but they were still happy that she might go back to Konoha.

"Sakura-sama it's time to go back to your room Ill take you there"Tsukihime offered.

"Tsukihime can I have my son for tonight?"Sakura asked

"yeah but you have to have someone with you"

"fine"

"maybe Uchiha-san can make you company?"

_what the hell is Tsukihime thinking?_

**I think she wants Sasuke to be closer with his son**

_he's not his son he's mine and only MINE_

**Sakura we can hate Sasuke all we want but he is still your son's father**

_yeah but he doesn't deserve him_

**you're right Sosuke is a great child but not telling Sasuke it's almost as bad of what he did to us**

_almost and what he did to us is much worse_

**yeah but he'll find out eventually**

_what do you mean_?

**well duh Naruto wil grow and so his sharingan**

_you're right I haven't think of that_

**see when they find out they're going to think you're liar for not telling them**

_all right I'll tell him but later right now it's not the time_

"hn"was Sasuke's response.

"I'll take that as a yes you can come at 11:00 and you can leave at 5:00 am I'll come around that time"Tsukihime said

"liar you always wake up at 10:00 am"Sakura said.

"yeah but...tomorrow I'll wake up early so let's go everyone"Tsukihime said taking everyone out and leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. Of course before hey left Karin kissed Sasuke and told him how much she loves him and that she will miss him.

"yeah right like she'll ever wake up early"Sakura muttered.

"Sakura let's go to your room"Sasuke ordered dragging Sakura out of the room.

(Sakura's room)

They stayed quiet all the time none of them talking. Sakura sitting in her bed rocking Naruto. Sasuke only watched her and he was thinking about Naruto(I mean the baby this is not yaoi).

"so you're marry now Sasuke?"Sakura asked breaking the silence.

**what the hell are you doing?**

_well duh talking with Sasuke_

**don't you hate him?**

_of course I do but it's so boring and it's uncomfortable_

"yeah" Sasuke mumbled

"so how is the marry life? I mean I don't think I'll ever be able to live one"Sakura said

"Sakura?"

"yes?"

"I'm sorry"Sasuke said hugging Sakura.

Sakura didn't know what to do. First she hated Sasuke and she wanted to kick his butt for everything he did but he was hugging her and he sound honest.Second of all Sasuke never sayd sorry he didn't even said it to Naruto when he tried to kill him. So all she could do was hugged him back.

"it doesn't matter Sasuke"Sakura said

_what? no Sasuke-kun?_ Sasuke thought

**well duh what did you expect? it's okay Sasuke-kun and I love you so much after all you did I'm surprise she didn't kicked your ass** his inner said

Sasuke let go of Sakura. They stayed quiet for a long time until Sakura broke the silence again.

"are you going to restore your clan?"Sakura asked. Sasuke was taken back he wasn't expecting that question.

"I don't know" was his response

_oh god he's still anti-social as I remember_

"Sakura who did this to you?"Sasuke asked.

"..."

"Sakura?"

"..."

"are you going to answer me?"

"no"

"why don't you tell us?"

"why do you care?"

"..."

"just what I thought"

"I do care"

"yeah right like you did back in Konoha"

"Sakura you did bad things horribe things"

"like what?"

"talking behind our back and trying to steal your friends' boyfriends"

"how dare you? I never did none if those thing after all this time you don't believe me"

"Karin had proof"

"you know what Sasuke if you're not going to believe then forget it"

"why? cause it's true"

"no it's not true but Karin is your wife and you're going to believe her you love her right Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke why did you chose Karin as your wife?"

"no other woman would have wanted to be with me"

"are you kidding me Sasuke? you have like 100 of fangirls and you thought no woman would have wanted to be with you"

"they didn't love me and Karin was the cloests thing I have as love"

"I loved you Sasuke"Sakura whispered.

"you're kidding right?"

"no Sasuke I did loved you but you broke my heart so many times that I can't believe that even though you had Karin I had hope"

"..."

"but that's in the past now let's just forget about it"

"Sakura who is the father?"Sasuke asked

"why do you want to know?"

"cause I know it's from Konoha"

"what?"

"you left 6 months ago and Tsukihime said that you became blind 2 months ago when you were 6 months pregnant that means you were with someone 2 months before you left"

"it's none of your business Sasuke"

"Sakura I want that person to take responsibility"

"I'll tell you later"

_sigh_ "fine"

"Sasuke there's something you should know"

"what is it?"

"I can see"

"WHAT? you have been lying"

"wait no let me explain what I mean"

"talk"

"Tsukihime has been trying everything so I can be able to see again but she hasn't been successful but she found a scroll"

"a scroll?"

"yeah she sended ninjas everywhere just to find a cure one of them found a scroll that can make me see for 3 hours in one day of course I don't use it that much"

"how can it make you see just for 3 hours?"

"this scrool was made for when ninjas are capture and they have their eyes cover so this scroll can make them see for 3 hourse so they can scape"

"I see"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"you should sleep I'll watch the baby"

"thanks"Sakura muttered.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I thought that maybe Sakura shouldn't be blind at all I think it's too mean that's why I made up that thing about the scroll. Please review.**


	7. AN

**Hi I'm sorry I just wanted to clear some things the baby's name is Naruto I don't know why I put Sosuke I guess I was thinking of other stuffs I'm really sorry if I confused you but what would you like the baby to be name? Naruto or Sosuke?. Thanks for the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update I have been really for the reviews. Also the baby's name will be Naruto.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up at the sound of someone singing.

_'What the hell? Is somenone singing? bur nobody is here except..' _Sakura's eyes opened at that thought.

There's a place I love the best

Daddy'slap, 'cause it's my nest.

If Sakura could see, she could had seen the most shocking sight in her life. Sasuke was rocking Naruto back and forth and what was most shocking it was, _HE_ was _SINGING._

When the sun drops out of sight

And stars twinkle in the night,

When the birdies fly to rest,

There's a place I love the best:

Daddy's* lap, 'cause it's my nest.

Before Sakura could say anything the rookie nine and Gai's team(From now on I'll call them the rookie twelve cause the other one it's too long) came other people that were present there gasped aloud, except Sakura and Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin gasped when she came in.

"What?" Sasuke asked very annoyed. Obviously they didn't heard him sing cause Sasuke sensed them before they enter.

"If nobody is going to say anthing can you leave cause I need to change here?" Sakura asked sensing the tension in the room and Sasuke's annoyance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then Sakura-chan can stay with me" Naruto said.

" Why are you deciding for me Naruto?" Sakura asked when she came out of her room. She was dressed in a long Kimono with cherry blossoms on it. It was very simple but she looked very pretty especially with her hair tie down in a bun with two bangs hanging infront of her face.

"You see Sakura-chan after you left your apartment was sold and as you know we all hook up so we live together now but I'm the only one that has enough space for you to live" explained Naruto.

"You are the only one that has space or the only one that wants me?" asked Sakura.

_silence_

"Very well if that's the case then I think I'll stay here I don' want to _bother_ any of you" Sakura said turning around to leave.

"Wait Sakura-chan we do want you there but none of us have space except Sasuke" All eyes turned to Sasuke.

"of couse she can't stay there Sasuke-kun and I don't have time and space for her" said Karin "and taking care of a baby it's not reallly what we ne.."

Unfortunately for her Sasuke interrupted her and said "She can stay".

"Then it's decided Sakura-chan will stay with Sasuke"

_'What? no..I don't want that'_

**'you know you do if you didn't then you would had objected'**

'shut up'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want to leave Sakura-sama?" asked Tsukihime.

_'NO'_ "Yes tsukihime "answered Sakura.

"Well then we'll leave today at 8:00 am so we can get there in the afternoon since we'll walk most of the trip and.."

"Wait what do you mean 'we'?" asked Kiba.

"What? Did you really think I would left Sakura-sama alone with you? yeah right keep dreaming lover dog after what you did to her I wouldn't even leave her five minutes with you" Said Tsukihime.

"but that changes our plans" Said Neji.

"well I don't care it's not like I'll be a burden I'm very capable of taking care of myself, I may not be a great fighter like you guys but I'm a vey decent ninja" shot back Tsuki.

_sigh_ "fine" said everyone.

"well that's good like I was saying..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know for being a princess she's very bitcy" Said Ino.

They were all sitting and eating in the guests' room.

"She has been really nice to us even though she hate us" Said Naruto defending Tsuki.

"I don't care I just want to get out of here where's Sasuke-kun anyway?" Asked Karin.

"He's with Sakura I think she asked him to stay" answered Shimakaru.

"Who doe that slut think she is? She thinks she can just tell Sasuke-kun what to do?"

"At least she doesn't goes around saying Sasuke does everything she wants" Ino said defending Sakura.

_gasp_" If that's how you want to be than be it" Then she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you going to talk or what?" Asked Sasuke. He wasn't in the mood first of all he was waken up early and like all uchihas he doesn't like that. Then he found out that Tsukihime is going to live with them.

"ha ha he talks" Sakura teased.

"hn"

"Sasuke why are you doing this?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as in telling her to coloborate.

"Why are you been nice to me?"

"I'm not"

"Really? then why did you offered me to go live in your house when your wife was totally against it?"

"There wasn't any other choice"

"Stop being such a stuck ass you're doing this for something and I wanna know why how do you think I'm feeling Sasuke?"

"Don't get your hopes high I'm not doing this because I love you" wrong answer.

Sakura started laughing. It wasn't her usual sweet laugh it was kinda of maniatic.

"You think I don't know that? I have known that you don't love me since the day I met you but I was so stupid so in love that I didn't want to admit it but guess what? you made me see the truth by the worst way you could have done and you want to know what else? you made me see that in a ninja life you don't have friends nor lovers I was so stupid thinking of my blue prince that I didn't see the true reality: you never love me you didn't even care about me"

"Sakura.."Sasuke started but he was interrupted.

"no wait Sasuke all my life you have talk I have let you talk I have let you talk over me telling me how weak I am, how I let my emotions take over me,how I don't know the meaning of suffer but guess what Sasuke? you don't know it either you think you're great,strong, better than anyone and that nobody knows your suffering but you want to know something Sasuke? you have suffer cause you wanted you could have friends many friends Sasuke friends that would love you even a girl that would love you but you didn't want it that way you wanted to go through everything by yourself"

"cause nobody knew what it was like to be alone"

"but what about Naruto? he had it worst than you and you still think he is weaker than you when he is actually stronger than you I admire him Sasuke I do and even though I cared about him I still put you over him ha ha how stupid I was you were an asshole to me and I was one to him ironic isn't it? well it isn't it's karmi but Sasuke you were right I _didn'_t know the meaning of suffering but now I do and I should thank you for showing me it to me and thank you for making me snap back to reality and see how things really were oh and one thing"

_slap_

"fuck you" Then she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know it's short but I didn't have internet like for three weeks so I wasn't able to update but I promise the next chapter will be up this week. I know this chapter was mostly of Sasuke and Sakura but I think someone should tell Sasuke the truth. Sorry about the grammar and spelling errors.**


End file.
